fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hedlok
Hedlok is a boss character in ARMS. It is a four-armed experiment created by Dr. Coyle from ARMS Laboratories, like Helix and Springtron, although Hedlok appears to be more sinister and dangerous, making the situation of it having escaped more urgent. Hedlok attaches itself to the heads of other fighters in order to take control over them, which means it can attack its opponents with six ARMS, including the ARMS of its host. Hedlok can be fought in the VS Hedlok mode, in which three ARMS fighters take on Hedlok, possessing the body of another fighter. Description Hedlok is a giant, metallic head resembling a skull. It has four ARMS, placed on each side of its head. Its ARMS appear to be springs with red innards. Its teeth have a notable golden color and its eyes are red, which interestingly also have spirals in them, colored white. Appearances ''Boss Battles Hedlok reappears in ''Boss Battles in Arcade Route, although under several different variations. The actual Hedlok seen in ARMS does not actually reappear in Boss Battles, oddly enough. These new variations are listed below and appear on different difficulties. *'Bronze Hedlok' - Only appears in Easy difficulty in Stage 5. Bronze Hedlok boosts opponent's attack by 10%, and gives them 200 extra HP. It also appears in PummelNation's Stage 2 on the boss. *'Silver Hedlok' - Only appears in Medium difficulty in Stage 5 and 8. Silver Hedlok boosts opponent's attack by 20%, boosts defense by 20%, and gives them 400 extra HP. It also appears in PummelNation's Stage 4 on the boss. *'Gold Hedlok' - Only appears in Hard difficulty in Stage 5. Gold Hedlok boosts opponent's attack by 30%, boosts defense by 30%, boosts speed by 20% and gives them 800 extra HP. It also appears in PummelNation's Stage 7 on the boss. *'Omega Hedlok' - Only appears in Hard difficulty in Stage 8. Omega Hedlok boosts opponent's attack by 200%, boosts defense by 200%, boosts speed by 50%, and gives them 2000 extra HP. A weakness is also added in that attacks from behind do the normal amount of damage that they would usually do on Max Brass. It also appears in PummelNation's Stage 8 on the boss. *'Mithril Hedlok' - Only appears in PummelNation difficulty. It appears on all stages in that difficulty, being placed on the player. It gives the player boosted attack by 150%, boosted defense by 150%, boosted speed by 50%, and 1000 extra HP. A weakness is added in that attacks on the player from behind do twice as much as damage. ''Super Smash Bros. Discord Hedlok appears as an item in ''Super Smash Bros. Discord. When Hedlok is picked up, the player gains additional punching attacks when using their normal moves. They also gain an enhanced, further and stronger grab when wearing Hedlok. Hedlok can be knocked off if the fighter gets knocked down, allowing the opponent to steal it for themselves. Hedlok also has a timer that appears above the fighter that gives them a total of 15 seconds of use before it vanishes. Gallery Normal HedlockTeaser.jpg|Hedlok teaser DrCoyleDesigningHedlok.jpg|Hedlok being built by Dr. Coyle and The Cell MechanicaSpringtronByteBarqHedlok.jpg|Mechanica repairing Springtron while Byte and Barq have a bit of trouble with Hedlok. ARMSAction.jpg|Byte, Barq, Helix, Mechanica, Springtron and Hedlok ARMSAnniversary.jpg Emblem Hedlok.png|Hedlok's emblem HedlockRender.png|Hedlok render by HedlockRenderColorCorrected.png|Hedlok render (colors closer to offical art) Variations HedlockRenderBronze.png|Bronze Hedlok as seen in Boss Battles HedlockRenderSilver.png|Silver Hedlok as seen in Boss Battles HedlockRenderGold.png|Gold Hedlok as seen in Boss Battles HedlockRenderOmega.png|Omega Hedlok as seen in Boss Battles HedlockRenderMithril.png|Mithril Hedlok as seen in Boss Battles Names in other languages Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Boss Battles (game) Category:Final Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord